Friend or Foe
by Rae.and.BB.forever
Summary: Terra's back and everyone accepts her except for one. Raven can't get over the fact that Terra betrayed the titans. Will the empath's love life be ruined by the blonde geokinesis? Does everybody like Terra better than her? Is Terra really her friend or her foe? BBTerra, RobStar, Some - CyBee, Flinx, and BBRae.
1. The Return

**This is**_** my very first story...so I hope everyone likes it.**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: No I don't own Teen Titans and stuff. :( I wish I do but no I don't.**

**Chapter One: _The Return_**

**Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were listening to the news. A woman appeared on the screen.** "As you have heard an earthquake has taken place here in Jump City. Luckily, no harm has been done." **A man ran up to the news reporter.** "A girl..." he was trying to catch his breath. "A girl...with blonde hair was there. She was just standing in the middle of the earthquake." The news reporter was shocked. "Do you by any chance have a picture with you?" The man nodded and held up a picture of a girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and her hands were glowing yellow. The reporter looked at the screen and asked, "Who is this girl? Is she the one who caused this earthquake?"

**Cyborg turned off the TV.** Bewildered, Starfire asked, "Please do tell. Was that..." Beastboy walked into the room and replied, "Yea...Star, Terra's back." Robin was confused. "But how? Wasn't she frozen into stone? How did she get out?" He looked at Cyborg. "I don't know, man. Maybe one of those spells Raven tried finally worked." Robin took out his communicator. "Raven, we need your help solving...something." Once he finished that sentence he looked up and saw Raven standing in front of him. "What do you need, Robin? I was enjoying my meditation."

"It's Terra. She's back." Robin explained what they saw on the news. "Okay...but what did you need my help for?" Raven asked her leader. "Uh...yeah...Do you think one of your spells could've gotten her free?" he asked slightly smiling. "No." she said in her regular monotone. "Do you know anyone who might have freed her?" ...it was silent for a few minutes. "Now that you mention it I do know someone." He stared at her shocked yet happy. "Who? Is he evil?" sighing she replied. "Yes he is evil...and you already know him." He was agape, but he whispered, "Is it your father?" Glaring at him, he shrugged, "No It's not my father! Many of the bad guys we have faced could have freed her...well if they new the right spell." The sound of doors opening threw everyone of and they got into battle stance.

"Hey! I thought you guys would be happy to see me again." A cheery voice said. Beastboy yelled, "TERRA!" He ran to her. "My friend, I have missed you," Starfire beamed happily. Robin and Cyborg walked up to Terra too. They all were laughing. Raven sighed and turned around to head back to her room. "Raven. Were are you going? Aren't you going to say hi?" Robin asked. She stopped. "I think It's time to say bye." After saying that she faded into the floor.

Sitting in her room, she was in the lotus position. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Someone knocked on her door. The empath walked up to her door and slightly opened it. "What?" She didn't see anyone outside her room. "Weird..." About to close her door Starfire came into view. "Friend, you have locked yourself in your room all day, are you okay?" Raven could tell she was worried. "Star i'm fine." The alien girl smiled, "Would you like to join us for the night of movies?" Raven's small smile curved downwards into a grin, "I'm going to have to pass." Starfire looked sad again, "Oh but friend Terra will be joining us." The Goth girl asked angrily, "She's still here? Shouldn't she be roaming around the globe?" Confused Starfire replied, "She is a titan. Our friend lives here." Grunting Raven closed the door in Starfire's face.

'How? How could the others accept her so willingly again? After everything she's done?' sighing she laid on her bed. After about an hour she noticed she hadn't eaten any lunch or dinner. 'Better get something to eat. Eleven o' clock. No need to wake anyone up,' She faded through the walls and reappeared in the kitchen. Surprised that everyone was still up watching movies. Grabbing the milk carton she heard Terra laugh at one of Beastboy's jokes. She squished the milk carton in her hand and let it pour onto the floor. Cyborg heard someone open the fridge and turned around to see Raven squishing a milk carton. Clearing his throat he said, "Ummm...I could've used that." Raven immediately turned around to see everyone facing her. Standing up straight she faded through the wall and went back to her room. BB laughed, "Woah what's up with Raven? Like really? She's been acting weird ever since Terra showed up." He turned to look at Terra. She shrugged and everyone went back to watching the movie.

**Hey I hope everyone likes my first story so far. If I get some good reviews then I will write the second chapter. Thnx. Peace.**


	2. The Truth Unfolds

**This is my first story I hope everyone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I wish I do. **

**Chapter Two: **_**The Truth Unfolds**_

**It had been a dark month for the half-demon. Being forgotten wasn't so lovely after all. Whenever they got called for a mission she had to fly behind the T-Car while the blonde geokinesis laughed her eyes out. ~~Laying in her room the half-demon remembered the day when the geokinesis stepped back into her life a month ago. **_'Hey! I thought you guys would be happy to see me again," the blonde girl said in a cheery voice. Everyone ran to greet her except for Raven. ….. "I think it's time to say bye" Raven replied to Robin's question.' _ **N**ot noticing the people around her she said, "I was never happy to see you."

Cyborg stared at her in confusion, " You ok Rae?" Coming back to reality she asked, "What?" Starfire chimed in, "Who were you not the happy to see?" It was Raven's turn to be confused, 'How did they know what she was thinking….Did she say that out loud?' ….facing Starfire she asked, "What are you talking about?" Concern flew onto Starfire's face, "You said 'I was never the happy to see you.' Who is this person you're talking about?" Getting up the half-demon whispered, "No one," then disappeared into the wall.

Now looking at Cyborg Starfire asked, "Please is friend Raven, okay?" The tin man nodded, "Yeah my scanners say nothing's wrong with her…." Starfire jumped up and down while clapping her hands, "Joyous! That means she may attend to the party of tomorrow?" Tin man nodded again and grabbed a game controller, "HEY BB! YOU WANNA PLAY?" The changeling flew right into the room. "Duh," He took the controller from Cyborg. "Hey! Get your own controller," tin man yelled while taking back his controller. Muttering under his breath he said, "Stupid little Grass Stain."

**Raven was walking down the hall when she heard some noises coming from Terra's room.** Knocking on her door she asked, "Hey, Terra, what are you doing in there?" The noises kept on filling the hallway and Raven never got a reply. Using her powers she went above Terra's room and stuck her head through the wall. "What do you know?" Terra smirked, "I'm learning their weaknesses, but that witch won't talk to me you need to watch her during battles."

**A memory flooded through Raven's mind**. _"'Terra.' The half-demon said. 'Raven.' The geokinesis replied. 'Traitor!' Raven yelled. 'Witch' Terra shot back." _**Another memory from that day came. **_" 'I Trusted You! We trusted you! We gave you everything we had and you treated us like dirt' Raven yelled at Terra." _** The memories came one after another. **_" 'Come on, Raven. What stinks the most? That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team? That everyone liked me better than you?' Terra taunted Raven. 'Stop it!' Raven yelled. __'__Or is it that deep down inside, you really believed I was your friend?'"_

**Raven returned to reality.** "Terra, you will help me defeat them, won't you," That voice it sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Yes," the blonde replied. "Will you give them a second chance," The dark and mysterious voice asked. "No. I won't give them mercy. Not this time." Raven was confused yet she knew not to trust Terra. "Good, meet me in the alley tonight when everyone is asleep," the man said. "I'll be there." With that she shut off her computer.

Raven went back into the wall and appeared in front of Terra's door. She knocked on the door, "Hey Terra are you in there?" The blonde girl immediately appeared at the door, "Yea, what do you need," she asked in a friendly tone. Raven was worried that she got caught but she pretended she didn't see anything. "So….I was thinking maybe we should hang out and get to know each other…" She tried to smile. Terra smiled back, "I would love to Raven! I haven't gotten to talk to you since I've been back!" Pulling down her hood she asked, "When…When are you free?" The geokinesis thought for a moment, "Hmm…..how about tomorrow? We can go shopping and bring Starfire along." Hating the idea of going shopping she accepted anyway, "Sounds great….well I better get going now…." Raven's back was facing towards Terra but she knew that the blonde girl was smirking.

**Back in Terra's room….. **"Perfect. That witch won't know what hit her." She turned her laptop back on. "I was busy this better be important," some man said. "Trust me it is. I know how to get Raven," the blonde girl replied. "Really? ...and how is that?" the strange voice asked. "Well apparently we are going to 'hang out' tomorrow. So I will get her like this…" She told her master her plan step by step. "Excellent. Explain more of this to me tonight when we meet up." The man said and Terra shut off the laptop again.

Dinner that night was quiet. Until Beastboy broke that silence, "Uh so…..Terra. Want to go see a movie tomorrow?" Terra looked up from her food, "Oh sorry Beastboy, but I can't." He was hurt, "But why not? Did I say something wrong?" Laughing Terra shook her head no, "I can't because I already have plans." He was shocked, "Whattttt?! With who? Is it with another guy?" She shook her head again, "No Beastboy, I promised Raven and Starfire I would hang out with them tomorrow." Starfire smiled, "Oh yes! We are going to the mall of shopping." Terra threw her head back laughing, "Starfire, we are going shopping at the mall." Starfire looked confused, "Isn't that what I said?" Everyone shook their head 'no.' Raven was the first to get up and put her dishes away. She put her hood up and walked back to her room. "Does anyone notice how suspicious Raven seems lately," Beastboy asked. Cyborg nodded, "He's right. She never goes places with us anymore except when we're on missions." Robin had to agree, "Yea. I wonder what's up with her. Maybe someone should go ask what's wrong." Terra stood up, "I'll do it!" Robin smiled, "Thanks for volunteering, Terra. At least someone isn't afraid of talking to her." Putting away her dishes she said, "I'll go talk to her now." She headed to Raven's room.

**(Raven's Room)** Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos….Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos. She heard someone walking towards her room so she got up and walked toward the door. "Hello," Raven asked. "Hey Raven. Um just wanted to check on you." It was Terra great… "I'm fine. Now I would like to get back to meditating," she tried not to sound too harsh because she wanted Terra to think she was her friend. "Oh sorry. Everyone was just worrying about you," The blonde told her from behind the door. "Thanks for the concern, but I should get back to my meditating" Raven said in her regular monotone. Terra left after that.

**~Terra's Room~** Looking at her clock she said, "Everyone she be asleep by now." She opened her door and slowly crept down the halls trying not to wake anyone up. The one thing she didn't know was that Raven was still awake waiting for Terra to leave. Making her way to the main room she thought she heard someone behind her, she turned around to see total darkness. "Weird," the blonde girl whispered. She walked into the main room and made sure Cyborg wasn't awake for his midnight snack. 'Nope I'm safe…for now' She went into the garage and took her own motorcycle Cyborg built for hopped on and drove off.

**(Raven)** Following Terra is too easy. She stopped dead in her tracks and disappeared when she saw Terra about to turn around. Raven reappeared, 'Phew that was a close one' she thought. She followed her all the way into the garage. 'Hmm…I think it's safest if I just fly.' Flying in the shadows she followed Terra into a dark alley. Raven flew into an old apartment building and used her powers to stick her head through a window to spy on Terra's conversation.

"Sorry I'm late those Titans take forever to fall asleep," Terra whispered. "No need to whisper my darling. No one is here to spy on us. Now I will tell you the plan on how to defeat the Titans," the man told Terra. "I'm sorry, master. I was just worried I felt like eyes were watching me since I've left," she replied a little worried. "Well you may think someone is watching you but no one is," the man reassured her. "Very well." She replied. "I'm sorry my apprentice that I couldn't show my face before. I didn't know if the cameras in the tower were on. But I can show my face now that I know you won't tell anybody who I am." He stepped into the moon's light. Raven was apage. "Oh my Azar…" Raven whispered.

∞**Hey I hope you enjoy the Second chapter to my first story. Thank you for the nice reviews on my first chapter. If I get a few reviews I will write the third chapter. Thank you. Bye! ∞**


	3. A Half-Demon's Birthday

**Hey hope your enjoying my first story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope this girl doesn't own the Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 3: **_**A Half-Demon's Birthday**_

Waking up, I looked at the calendar, "OH MY AZAR! I FORGOT TODAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY!" Getting up she grabbed her cloak, "I hope the others remembered," the half-demon said to herself. She walked over to her mirror and combed her hair. 'This will be the best birthday ever! I overheard Starfire say that they were throwing a surprise party today.' She thought. Getting up she decided that she was going to pretend she didn't know anything.

The half-demon walked into the kitchen. "Hey, you want waffles," Cyborg asked enthusiastically. "Sure….and why are you so happy today," Raven asked Sparky "No reason….. ," he smiled and handed her a plate full of waffles, "Here you go Rae." Slightly smiling she replied, "Thanks, Cyborg." The half-demon went to go make herself a cup of herbal tea when Starfire entered the room. "Oh joy! Friend Raven is up! Has our friend Cyborg told you what the plan of today is," Starfire asked overjoyed. "What's she talking about," Raven curiously asked. The tin man sighed, "Well we are throwing a party today." A smile almost appeared on the empath's face, "For whom?" Starfire answered before Cyborg could say anything, "This 'Party' is for our friend Terra." The empath's smile turned into a grin. Cyborg looked uneasy, "See Star. I knew we shouldn't have told her!" Starfire frowned, "Please, you do not mind that we are celebrating Terra's arrival?" Raven felt her blood boiling, "It's been about two months! If you were giving her a party why not when she first arrived? Why today?!" The tin man was scared, "Um…um…well we were busy fighting crime, and I never knew today was so important. Why is today so special?" The goth girl wanted to slap the tin man in the face, "Today's not special." She sighed and whispered, "It would be if you knew what today was."

Raven was quiet while she was eating breakfast. She saw everyone come in one by one. "Hey mornin' Rae. Why do you look so down," an ecstatic changeling asked. "Nothing that concerns you," with that the half-demon left the room. Walking down the hall she ran into Terra, "Hey Raven. You still up for shopping?" Sighing Raven was about to say 'no' but then she remembered what she saw the other night, "Yea. What time are we leaving?" The geokinesis flipped her hair than smiled, "How about in two hours?" Raven just nodded then said, "Starfire coming?" The blonde nodded. "Tell her two hours then," Raven walked down to her room to get ready.

**In The Kitchen…** "Hey Starfire! Are you still up for shopping?" The alien girl's smile widened, "Yes, I would love to go to the mall of shopping, today." Terra took a bite out of her waffle, "Ok then it's settled. We are leaving in two hours." Starfire jumped up and down, "Oh joy! I shall go get ready to go to the mall of shopping." The tameranian flew out of the room overjoyed. Beastboy walked up to Terra, "So….Terra. Want to hang out later?" The blonde smiled, "I would love to." The changeling did a victory dance, "Okay. Meet you here after you're done shopping!" He left the room with a smile that showed his teeth. Terra giggled, "See you later Beastboy!"

**In Nevermore…** "So what does it all mean, Knowledge?" Knowledge sat there for a moment thinking, "I'm not so sure on this one. We know who she's working for, but we don't know what she's up to." Raven sighed, "It all has to add up somehow. Ugh! I will figure out what it means!" Knowledge sat down next to Raven, "Oh don't beat yourself up. We just don't have enough clues. Maybe today when you go shopping with Terra you will find out what she's up to." The empathy didn't say anything but just nodded. They sat there in silence until the girl in the dark blue cloak spoke up, "Is she planning on betraying us again?" Knowledge hesitantly replied, "I'm afraid so. It's a good thing Rage doesn't like her or you might be in her trap." Raven slightly smiled, "Yeah for once I'm pretty glad I have her." Knowledge nodded, "I will look at all your memories and see if I can find something. See you tonight, bye Raven!"

Raven opened her eyes and noticed she was in her room. She got up, "Better get ready for shopping." She tried to be enthusiastic about hanging out with her so called 'friend', but that didn't exactly work. Sighing she fixed her hair, "At least I can hang out with one of my friends on my birthday." She looked at the clock it had been an hour and forty-five minutes. Quickly running to her closet she picked out some normal clothes. Opening her door the half-demon walked down the hall, she stopped at Terra's door. Someone was talking to Terra, but whom, was it that man Raven saw the other day? Turning into a raven she looked in Terra's room. 'Oh my Azar…' Raven said to herself. Terra's bed was covered with weapons. Footsteps were heard, Terra quickly got up and said 'bye' to whomever she was talking to and wrapped her weapons up in her clothes then hid it in her dresser. "Hello? Friend Terra are you there? Is it the time to go to the mall of shopping?" Terra got up and walked to her door then gave her alien friend a bright smile, "Yeah, let's go get Raven. Then we'll go." Raven disappeared from the wall then reappeared in her room.

***Knock, Knock, Knock* **"Hey Raven. You ready to go?" Raven quickly made sure her hair was okay then opened her door, "Yeah, let's go." They got into the T-Car, which Cyborg let them borrow, and Raven took the wheel. She started the engine and drove off. **Fifteen Minutes Later….** The T-Car was parked and the three girls were now on their way to the entrance of the mall. "So where should we go first," Terra asked. "I'm going over there," Raven said in her regular monotone while pointing to some goth shop. "Okay, Starfire and I will go look around meet you back here in an hour!" The goth watched the two girls walk away arm-in-arm. She turned around and headed for her favorite shop. "Hey Raven," a man behind the store counter said. "Hey," she said and sighed. "Oh come on. Your never this down when you come here…oh and I forgot to tell you this…HAPPY BIRTHDAY," he smiled and handed her a present. "Thanks," she opened the present and saw what it was…"Oh my Azar!" She smiled at her friend, "Hey! Just doing my job." She gave him a warm smile, "I thought everyone forgot it was my birthday." He patted her on the back, "Oh please I bet your friends at the tower remember it's your birthday." Lowering her head she mumbled, "I thought so but ever since Terra came back things have been different." Grinning he lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes, "I'm sorry," and he gave her a hug.

Raven met Starfire and Terra an hour later then they promised they'd be back. "What took you so long," Raven asked, annoyed. "What? Oh come on! We were just having fun! Plus we didn't come back much later then we promised," Terra whined but still had a smile on her face. "An hour isn't much later? Gee if it isn't much later I might as well wait an hour before showing up at battles," the half-demon shot back at Terra. She put her hands up in a sign of defeat and the empathy smirked. "Let's get something to eat then head back to the tower." Terra just nodded and then they were trying to decide where to eat. They ended up going to some place that served Chinese food. Raven and Terra ordered but Starfire kept asking the waiter what things were. The waitor laughed and asked, "I'm guessing she's never been to a Chinese restaurant before." Terra and Raven nodded in unison, and then Terra ordered for her alien friend. After they finished eating they got into the T-Car and headed back to the tower. Starfire asked if they could pull over and go inside an ice cream shop.

Once they seated with their ice cream at a table Starfire broke the silence, "Oh friends. I don't know what to do can you please help me." Terra looked confused but said, "Help you with what? Help you eat your ice cream…because I can do that!" The alien shook her head then faced Raven, "Our friend Robin has asked me out on 'the date' what shall I say?" Raven thought for a moment before replying, "Well if you like him then I think you should say yes." Starfire smiled then thanked her. "I can help you pick out your outfit," Terra beamed! Starfire clapped her hands, "Oh joy!" After everyone finished their ice cream they left for the tower.

The three girls walked into the main room and noticed it was dark. Raven knew what was coming. She counted down in her head, '5..4..3..2..1.' "SURPRISE," the lights turned on and the three girls noticed that all of the Titans from around the globe were in their tower. "Wow…," Terra said. Beastboy ran up to her, "Yep. This is all for you!" Terra's face brightened then she took the changeling's hand and ran into the crowd of people. Raven sighed and walked out of the room and into the hall.

Raven sat down in her room and started meditating Azarath … Metrion …Zinthos …Azarath …Metrion …Zinthos. ***Knock, Knock, Knock* **Standing up she walked to her door, "Hello?" Noises were heard outside her door, "Is anyone there?" ***BANG, BANG, BANG*** Someone or something was knocking banging on her door. "Oh come on! What do you want," she was pissed off now. All of a sudden the lights flickered, "Woah. Ok I really hope I didn't do that." The lights turned off completely and a familiar voice spoke, "Don't worry my dear. Your powers didn't do a thing." She tried opening her door but it was locked. "What do you want," she asked a little annoyed. "You'll figure out soon…birthday girl," all of a sudden the lights turned back on and she was alone in her room. "Weird," she said and opened her door. Nothing was there…. she decided it would be best if she didn't stay in her dark room for the rest of the night. Grabbing her book she ran down the hall to where the party was.

Raven opened the door, "Hello?" No one was partying anymore, they were all gone. She looked out the window to see that everyone was driving away. Sighing she sat on the couch and opened her book. "Hey, Rae. Why are you still here," Raven looked up to see Cyborg talking to her. "Partying isn't really my thing," the empath said and noticed that Cyborg had his arm around Bumblebee. "Oh, well Bumblebee and I were going to go catch up with the others. You can come if you want," he said with a smile. Looking around she realized she didn't want to stay inside all night, alone, "Sure." Bumblebee smiled and said, "Cool. Let's go." They hopped into the T-Car and drove off to meet the others. Raven was alone in the back, she was looking out the window. 'Why did everybody forget it was my birthday?' She came back to reality when the T-Car parked. Looking around she couldn't figure out where they were. "Where are we," she asked Bumblebee. "Well, duh, we are only at the coolest club in town," Bumblebee said with a smirk. "But we're not even twenty-one. How could we possibly get in," Raven asked even though she didn't want to go inside in the first place. "Leave that up to Sparky," once Bumblebee said that Cy handed her a ring. "Makes you look older. You only need it for when you first enter," she stared at it then looked up and saw Bumblebee and Sparky kissing. "Aww come on! Gross. I'm out of here," she opened the car door and shut it behind her heading for the club. She stopped to put on her ring then she kept walking.

Once at the entrance she saw the man staring at her. He smiled at her and said, "You can go inside, little lady." He stared at her while she walked passed him. She stopped and then turned around, "By the way, my eyes are up here you little pervert." Walking into the club she took off her ring and put it in her pocket. She looked around trying to find someone on her team whom was there. Spotting Starfire she walked up to her and asked, "Hey so where is everyone?" The alien turned to look at her, "Who?" she put her hand on Raven's shoulder. "What did you drink?!" Raven yelled at Starfire. "Nothing really..Woo! Did I do it right," she asked three people whom had their backs turned to her. "Did you do what right," the suspicious goth asked. "Nothing…" the alien burst out laughing, "Oh I cannot hide a secret from my friend. Robin, Speedy, Mos, and Minos thought it would be funny if I acted that silly way you humans do when you have too much to drink." Sighing Raven went up to the three guys in jackets who seemed to now be laughing. Walking in front of them she pulled off their hats. "Seriously?" The guys had a look of guilt, but they were still laughing. "Ugh. Geez what is your problem," she walked away from them.

Jinx walked up to Raven who was now sitting down. "Hey birthday girl," the empath looked up to see Jinx's face and pink hair. "Woah. Its Raven's birthday," Kid Flash asked from behind the pink-haired girl. "No silly. If it was her birthday don't you think this would be her party," Kid Flash nodded in agreement then whispered something in Jinx's ear that made her blush. Then Kid Flash kissed her then took her hand and lead Jinx to the dance floor. Raven watched the two make their way to the dance floor.

**(Jinx)** I took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor. A slow song turned on, and he pulled me close. I dipped my head down hoping he wouldn't notice the blush staining my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I rested my head on his chest. He lifted up my chin and I heard him say 'I love you," Before bringing me into a deep kiss. I broke the kiss and stared up into his sparkling eyes and whispered, 'I love you too,' before returning the kiss.

**(Raven) **I sat down twiddling my fingers, when I noticed someone was watching me. I looked around and couldn't see one eye on me. I saw Beastboy with a smile on his lips taking to Terra. I sighed, 'If only he knew what he meant to me….but I can't express my feelings, so I guess Terra wins.' I looked at my feet and felt someone staring at me again. I looked up, but no one was there. A memory replayed in my head, 'You'll figure out soon…birthday girl,' what does it mean?! Uh..I looked up and saw a guy with a mask in the middle of the crowd staring right at me. He didn't move he just stood there, it sent chills through my body.

**(Bumblebee)** "Hey, Sparky. You want to go meet up with the others now," I asked my love. "Sure, babe," he got out of the car and opened my door like a gentlemen. "Thank you," I said with a smile forming on my lips. "You're welcome," he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing my hand he lead me towards the club. Sparky stopped in front of a car, "I forgot, that we had to put on our rings." We put on our rings and entered the club. We took off our rings and he took my hand stopping me right in my tracks, and pulled me into a long passionate kiss.

**(Mystery Man)** I don't know what my boss wants me to do. All I know is he wants me to watch this girl named, Raven. I know she senses me she keeps searching for me, but can't seem to spot me. I know she likes the green kid, but Terra has him covered. What I really don't understand is why this girl is so important. Once again she looked up, but this time she spotted me. I froze, I don't know what to do! This girl just spotted me when I'm supposed to stay unseen, but I'm lucky this time that I wore a mask. She looked away for a second and I ran for it.

**(Starfire)** "Robin, may I have a word with you," I asked. "Yeah, sure Star what's up," he looked at me a little concerned. "I just wanted to tell you that I have decided to accept your request and go on one of these so called dates with you," I blushed. He didn't seem to care, he just smiled at me, "How about tomorrow we go for lunch?" Smiling back I replied, "I would love to have 'the date' tomorrow." I noticed he had a small blush forming on his cheeks too. My smile widened even more.

**(Raven)** I heard a loud noise and I turned my head to make sure nobody got hurt. I didn't see anyone or anything to make the noise. I turned my head back to see whom I was staring at before, but the man with a mask was gone. I got up from my seat and looked around. I bumped into someone, he was a goth guy. "Sorry," he said in a low, but deep voice. "It's okay." I whispered but spoke in my usual monotone. "Hey you want to go talk about what we hate in life," he asked. "Sure," we walked off into a dark corner in the club, and we talked for a while. I told him that I had to go, and I walked back to where I was sitting before. I looked up and saw the man in my seat, and I froze.

**(Mystery Man)** She's walking towards me, but doesn't realize I'm here yet. She looked up and found me in her seat, of course she froze. I get up and walk towards her. Every step I take towards her she steps backwards. When I'm almost in front of her she turns and runs. *Bzzz. Click. Bzzz.* I click on my earpiece, "Go after her! You shall give her the message!" I run after her, but she just picks up speed. I hit my rocket boosters on my shoes, and I chase after her. 'Wow this girl is fast!' Finally I catch her, and I make her fall to the ground. She stares up at me with confusion and hatred in her eyes. I pick her up by her hair, and whisper something in her ear. Then, I stick a note on her and throw her across the room, leaving her unconscious.

**(Raven's Room)** I wake up with my body aching, but mostly my head. I get out of bed and realization occurs to me that I'm not at the club anymore. I look in my pocket to find the ring that Cyborg gave me. I put it on my dresser then I walk over to the mirror, and I notice I have a few bruises all over me. I look at the clock, midnight. 'Great.' I sigh and walk out of my room and head down to the kitchen. I stop at Beastboy's door though, and I knock on it. 'If I am ever going to tell him my feeling I better tell him now. He might change his mind and not go for Terra anymore' No one answers. Oh well he might be getting a midnight snack. I walk into the main room quietly and I make myself a cup of herbal tea. On my way out I see Beastboy talking to Terra. I stop to listen to him, "Terra I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time." The blonde geokinesis asks, "Wanting to tell me what?" The green changeling smiled then whispered, "I love you," then brought her into a deep kiss. Raven stood there heart-broken, but what she didn't realize is that she just dropped her cup and it fell on the floor. Beastboy stared at the shocked/heartbroken Raven. "Raven?" he asked. I just put up my hood, and ran out of there with tears streaming down my face.

I lay in my bed crying to myself. 'How could I be so foolish? Falling for him? I knew he never liked me!' I cried and thought of all the moments I had with Beastboy. I felt weak, vulnerable, broken. My heart was aching, it felt like it was shattered, then ripped, and then someone stepped on it like it was some toy. I felt as if my life was now over. "Beastboy," I whispered to myself. 'Why did I ever love you? Why did I have to? I knew you loved Terra, so why did you have to steal my heart?' I cried myself to sleep that night.

**Hey! So I hope your enjoying my story. Hope you love the third chapter. **

**Oh and person that I do not know who gave me a review...that I do not know…HI!**

**Thanks for reading my story! Please keep reviewing my story! I would like to know what you think of my story! Thnx Bye!**

** . out!**


	4. The Date

**Thanks for the helpful reviews on the 3****rd**** chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 4:**_** The Date**_

Getting up from bed, I realized I've slept in longer then intentioned. It's ten o' clock and I haven't gotten ready for my date with Robin. I take a shower then change into a denim skirt and purple t-shirt. Combing my hair, someone knocks on my door. "Hey Star. Robin wanted me to see if you were 'k," my metal friend tells me from behind my door. "Oh no need for worry. I am the okay," I reply. His loud footsteps tell me that he has gone to tell Robin. Looking at the clock, I notice that it's nearly noon.

Walking down the hall the boy wonder catches up with me. "Hey Star! Ready to go on our date," Robin asks me. I just nod and he leads me to the garage. He hops onto his motorcycle and holds out a helmet for me to take. I give him a ghost of a smile and take the helmet. Hopping on, he starts the engine and I wrap my arms around his waist so I don't fall off. Looking up, I see the sun shining down on us. I turn my view towards Robin and I notice how amazing he looks. Parking the motorcycle he gets off and holds out his hand to help me off. I humbly accept his kindness and jump off the vehicle. Unbalanced, I fall into his arms and a small blush starts to appear on my face. I look up and see Robin has a blush forming on his cheeks too. I stand up straight and ask, "Where is this 'lunch' that we are supposedly having?" Robin smiles, "We are going to a place called 'Sombiia'" **(I just made something up…) **Confused I say, "ohh…. Please, what is a Sombiia?" His smile grew, "It's a restaurant, Star." Nodding my head I reply, "Shall we go to this 'Sombiia' then?" Taking my hand he walks me towards the restaurant.

_**Back At The Tower…**_

Reading my book I look up to see Beastboy holding Terra's hand. I grimace, I stand up and walk towards the garage. Pausing I say, "Stay out of my room" I walk into the garage to find, Jack, **(Raven's goth friend from the shop [in chapter 3]) **leaning against his black motorcycle. "Ready to go," he asks. I just nod and put on my helmet he just threw at me. Hopping onto his motorcycle, I ask, "So no one knows?" He turns around and smiles, "Well you know." I sigh at his stupidity and reply in my usual monotone, "Not including me." He just shakes his head 'no' and drives off.

**The Date….**

Starfire hasn't talked once since we've been here. "Star are you ok," I ask worried. "Yes, I am just afraid to mess the things up," she says smiling slightly. It took me a second to realize what she said, "Don't worry, Star. Everything will be alright." Her face brightens, and when she's about to tell me something the waiter comes. "So have you two love birds figured out what you want to eat," the waiter asks. I blush and turn my head so Starfire doesn't see. "I have decided the food that I shall consume," Star tells the waiter. Starfire orders her food and then the waiter says, "For you sir?" I hand the waiter my menu and tell her what I want to eat. Fifteen minutes later the waiter comes and gives us our meal. Starfire asks, "May I have a refill on this tangy yellow beverage?" The waiter was confused when Starfire held up an empty mustard bottle, "You want mustard? Um...I don't even know where that came from, but I can see if we have some." The alien girl was delighted, she claps her hands, "Joy!" I smiled as I saw how delighted Star was when she saw the waiter bring her mustard. "Robin, would you like to try this yellow beverage called 'Mustard'." I sweat drop, "Um… no thanks Star I'm going to have to pass." She just nodded and poured the whole bottle of mustard on her food. I clear my throat and say, "So um…you look nice today." She smiles, "Thank you friend, Robin. You look lovely too." I could see a small blush appear on her face. I lean in and brush my lips over hers. She smiles and returns the kiss. We sit there lost in our own world not noticing what's going on around us.

**~Star~** We reach the tower and Robin parks his motorcycle in the garage. "Shall we tell them," I ask boy wonder as he helps me off his vehicle. He smiles, "It's up to you." I smile and he holds my hand leading me to the common room. Happy to see everyone there I say, "Friends, we have joyous news!" Everyone turns their attention towards us. Our fearless leader says, "Star and I are officially a couple!" Everyone (except for Raven) shot up from their seats to congratulate the new couple.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way Rae/Jack is just friendship. They aren't a couple.**

**Hope you also like the new couple! Rob/Star!**

**Bye! Please Review!**


	5. Malchior of Nol

**Hey hope you liked the last chapter, and sorry it was so short.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Teen Titans. (I don't own Malchior, but I do own the stuff he does.)**

**Chapter**** 5:_ Malchior of Nol_**

I wake up, blinded by a white light. "What the," I ask myself confused and I notice a note next to my bed. I stare at it dumbfounded, shaking my head I get up and change. I have on jeans and a dark blue hoodie, about to leave I turn around and grab the note. I enter the common room and my friends are already there. "Friend Raven! You are up," Starfire gave me a huge hug. "Get off me," I say agitated. Starfire backs away slowly, and I glare at her and the others, "I'm going to the café." They all just nodded and watched me leave.

**Normal POV**

Raven entered her favorite café and ordered herself a cup of herbal tea. She sat down and sipped her herbal tea. Smiling to herself she took out the note. It said…

_Raven,_

_They are coming, and they are looking for you. Only you can decide whom to trust. Don't tell anyone your real name. Watch your back, if they see you they will not hesitate to get you. I don't know if they want you dead or alive. So, Please be careful, Sweetie._

_ -Arella_

"Who's they," Raven asked herself. She got up from her seat and headed for the door, but knocked into someone. She fell backwards and before she knew it someone was helping her up. "Are you okay," a male voice asked her. "Yeah. I'm sorry about running into you," she said. "It's alright. By the way, my name is Malchior," he held out his hand. Raven hesitated, but then shook his hand. Looking up she saw his blue eyes, "And if I may ask, what is your name?"

**Raven's POV**

I obeyed my mother and said, "Rachel. Rachel Roth." He nodded and I asked, "So are you from around here?" He shook his head 'no,' "I live in Nol." Nol? I've heard of that place! "What brings you here," I ask the blonde man. "I'm in search of something…someone. I have been sent here to get them," he told me. "So is this person like an escaped prisoner," I asked trying to figure out what he's up to. "They say she is. I haven't seen her other than in pictures, but she has robbed and even murdered," Malchior whispers to me. "Really? Whom," I ask, very interested. "Her name is Raven. She is from Azarath, and if the stories are true then she should be a part of the so called 'Teen Titans' here in Jump City," he told me. My eyes widened, 'Say What?' I thought to myself. I quickly ran towards the exit but ran into another person. I got up and ran out the door. What I didn't know is I dropped my communicator, yet Malchior did.

**Malchior POV**

This girl so called, 'Rachel Roth,' dropped something on her way out. I picked it up and was about to tell her when I saw a giant 'T' on it. Walking up to some random dude, I ask, "What does this stand for?" He smiled, "T? Oh…that stands for Titan." Malchior stared at the man, "As in Teen Titan?" The man nodded his head, "Yep Teen Titan. So…is that even yours" I growled and ignored his question, 'How could I be fooled! She was right in front of me!' "May I ask you a question," I asked the man. He nodded his head so I went on, "Do you by any chance have a photo or maybe you can describe what the teen titan 'Raven' looks like?" He looked curiously at the me, but took out an old newspaper and handed it to me. "Thank you kind sir," with that I left.

Raven's communicator buzzed, I opened the back of it and pulled out some wires. Once I did that I opened the communicator hoping what I had done would work. "Raven where are you," the masked boy asked through the communicator. I smirked, 'IT WORKED!' "Raven," the masked leader asked. "Yes," I laughed to myself. The boy wonder had no clue that I wired the communicator to make me look and talk like Raven on his screen. "There's trouble. Where are you," boy wonder asked. "I'm on my way," I grinned. Closing the communicator I laughed evilly. 'Malchior of Nol shall be the one to capture the evil Raven,' he thought in his head.

**Regular POV**

The HIVE was robbing the bank. Robin yelled, "Titans Go!" Cyborg ran at Mammoth and punched him in the face. Mammoth flew into the wall. Gizmo was fighting Starfire who kept shooting lasers at his re-growing spider legs. Gizmo kicked her in the stomach with one of the legs and she fell straight to the floor. Beastboy was fighting Billy Numerous, Beastboy turned into hippo and squashed a few Billy's. "Hey Bill I've got an idea," Billy whispered to the other Billy. "Billy that's an amazing idea. You're a genious," they told the other Billys. All of the Billys then multiplied and jumped on top of the hippo.

Robin was fighting See-More. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and hit See-More in the legs making him fall down. See-More put an eye-bubble around Robin making him trapped. Terra was fighting Kid Wykkid, she threw spear like rocks at him, but then he disappeared. He appeared behind her and pushed her to the ground.

Robin escaped the bubble and jumped on See-More's back. Lucky for Robin, the police let him borrow some handcuffs so boy wonder put them on See-More. Cyborg fell hard onto the floor, he got back up and threw Mammoth into the wall once again but this time making him unconscious. Beastboy turned into a T-Rex and stomped on all of the Billys. He turned into a hawk and started pecking all of them in the face. Soon enough the real Bill Numerous got exhausted and passed out. Terra put her hands on the ground, and the floor he was standing on disappeared. He fell and hit his head making him lose consciousness. Starfire broke Gizmo's spider leg with her super strength. She picked up an empty safe and threw it at Gizmo. He Gizmo screamed when it landed on his real leg. She flew over to him and pulled off the technology that was on his back.

**Raven's POV**

I ran to the bank and met up with my friends and Terra. I came in time to see Robin and Starfire kiss. 'ok…didn't need to see that,' I thought to myself. "So uh why didn't you tell me there was trouble," I ask Robin. A question mark forms above his head, "What? I called your communicator and you said you were on your way!" I shook my head, "Stop lying. I know you just want to get rid of me!" He yelled, "No you stop lying Raven! Why, are you always late when there's a cry for help!" Steam was coming out of my ears, "Lies! I'm tired of this! You've been ignoring me ever since she's came!" Three cars blow up, "Raven calm down," boy wonder says, "That's not true and you know it." I grimace, "Are you sure about that one boy wonder?" Four eyes appear on my face and my voice is deep, "Terra comes and you treat her like royalty! Don't you remember what she did to us?" Four trash can tops fly up and land in the street. "Are you saying this is Terra's fault Raven? Come on Raven! We just wanted to hang out with her, it's not our fault you just stayed in your room," Beastboy yelled at me. I growl at him and speak in my low voice, "No it's not her fault, it's yours! You guys treat me like dirt! You have been ever since she's came! You ignore me and forget about my birthday! What's next you'll forget that I exist?" The green changeling was shocked, "My fault? What is your problem Rae? Plus your birthday isn't till next month!" My hands are now fists at my side covered with black energy, "My birthday was a week ago! You know, the day you threw a party for her!" I glared at Terra, which made her scared. "Well maybe then you aren't so important! Ever thought of that Raven," Beastboy yells at me. "That's it…I quit." I turn around with tears in my now violet eyes and I fly away.

I sit in a dark alley with my head low in shame. I hear footsteps, "Go away," I growl. Suddenly an arm goes around my neck chocking me. I look up to see Malchior and my eyes widen in fear, "Azarath Metrion Zin…." He covers my mouth with tape. I try to pull it off but it sticks like glue. I look back at Malchior to see he is wearing a mask, I try to free myself from his grip. A smoke bomb explodes in the alley. The last thing I think of is…. _"'Well maybe then you aren't so important! Ever thought of that Raven,' Beastboy yells at me. 'That's it I quit!'" _Just as I'm losing consciousness I whisper, "Beastboy." As a tear escapes, after about three seconds I black out.

**Hope you liked the fifth chapter! Woooo!**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! **


	6. A Deadly Deal

**WOO! THE SIXTH CHAPTER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Chapter 6: **_**A Deadly Deal**_

Starfire was in the common room screaming her head off. "Where has friend Raven gone? She will come back, correct," she starts yelling questions at her leader/boyfriend. "Cyborg," Robin asked. "Can't find her… have you found anything," the metal friend replies. Robin just shakes his head, and notices Terra, who surprisingly is ecstatic. "Woo! So who's up for pizza," the blonde girl cheerfully says. Starfire smiles, "Maybe it will put our ease at mind. I am up for the pizza." Sighing they all agreed. "Hey where's the little grass stain," Cyborg asks. "He's just sleeping in like usual. Let's just go," the boy wonder says.

**Beastboy's POV**

"What have I done," I yell at myself and punch a wall. Sighing as I cover **another** hole with a poster, I walk over to my closet. Opening up my closet, a note slowly falls. I pick it up and sit on my bed. The word, _'Beastboy,' _is clearly visible. Opening it up I don't notice any writing. Sighing I throw it on the ground. Little did I know, was that as soon as I dropped it the note glowed.

About to open the door, I notice my room is now dark blue. "What the…," I whisper. _'Beastboy…,' _a voice whispers in my head. _'Who are you,' _I ask. _'I am Knowledge,' _the so called Knowledge says. _'Um….,' _I curiously say. _' I am apart of Raven. She has told me to come and warn you,' _she tells me. _'Warn me? I'm so confused! And where's Raven? We'll come and save her,' _I yell at Raven's emotion. _'Please, calm down Beastboy. Someone is coming to destroy you all. We don't exactly know who…and we don't know where we are,' _the girl tells me. I growl at her, _'How could you possibly not know?' _ Knowledge whispers, _'All we know is that they…oh no! He's coming. Be prepared Beastboy, be prepared for anything!' _

**Regular POV**

_The titans are all sitting together eating pizza. (Except for BB) "Where do you think she has gone friend Robin," Starfire asks her leader. "I don't know, Star," the boy wonder replies. Terra just smirks and takes a bite out of her pizza. "Where do you think friend Raven has gone, friend Terra," the alien girl asked her teammate. Her teammate was caught off guard, and she started coughing. The blonde girl gained control again, "She quitted. Why should we care anymore?" Everyone looked at her shocked, "But Terra, I thought she was your friend. Wouldn't you be worried if your friend mysteriously went missing," Robin asked her. Terra mumbled, "Not unless you know where they are. Oh and she's not my friend." Cyborg looked at her confused, "What? Girl, you should speak louder." Thankfully Beastboy saved her._

He came running in as a green cheetah. "Guys…Raven…..warning….prepare," he spoke, yet he was out of breath. "Beastboy what happened," boy wonder asked. The green changeling took a deep breath and said, "It's about Raven. She spoke to me, I don't know how…but she did. She told us to prepare, someone is out to get us and we need to prepare." Cyborg spoke up, "Say What?! Where is she?" Beastboy just shrugged. "What? How can you not know," tin man yelled. "None of the fighting, please," Starfire stepped in between the two. They both sighed and mumbled 'fine.' Robin cleared his throat, "What do we have to prepare for? What are we up against?" The changeling didn't know how to explain the conversation he had with Knowledge, "Well…you know dude…I don't know…." Their leader was about to yell when he took a deep breath and calmed down. "What now?"

**Raven's POV**

'_Did he find the note?'_ I ask Knowledge, whom just nods her head. _'Great…but now. How do we get out of here?'_ I yell at the yellow cloaked me. She sighs,_ 'We cannot talk about that now. He is on his way.' _Raven got frustrated, _'Ok! I'm sick of this mystery stuff. Who is coming, Malchior?' _Knowledge sighed and whispered something into her ear.

I open my eyes to find darkness. …Footsteps I hear footsteps…. "Hello, Raven," Malchior spoke, yet I can't find him. "It's no use. You can't find me." I growl at him, "Let me go!" One light turned on and I spotted Malchior. "I can't do that. I'm not the one in charge here," he grinned evilly at me. "Then who is," I speak through clenched teeth. "Someone very…very close to you," he smiles. I grimace at him, "WHO IS IT!" His smile just widens and he walks away.

"ARGGGGGGHHHHH," I yell in disgust. "What is your problem Malchior?! I just met you," I yell even louder. "But you've met me before," I voice echoes through the empty room. The lights turn off again, "Aww come on!" The lights turn back on, "My master tells me to keep you as prisoner." I grimace, "You'll have to fight me first." He grins, "That can be arranged." He presses a button on his wrist which releases me from my chains and I fall on the ground. I look up to see him in a battle stance, getting up I yell, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" He gets thrown into a wall. "A sorceress, eh? Might be a little harder than I thought." He gets up and punches me in the face. I kick him and he grabs my foot and twists it. I scream in pain, "Give up. It's no use, you're just a stupid girl." I growl and punch him in the face. Getting up, he kicks me in the stomach sending me back to the floor. "You really shouldn't have done that," I look up at him with four red eyes. My tentacles grab him and pull him under my cloak. He comes back out shivering, **(just like )** and I use my powers to grab the chains. Wrapping them around him, he yells, "You can't escape! If you do he will just get you again!" I use a piece of cloth to cover his mouth, "Shut up," I say in my regular monotone.

I walk out the doors to be greeted with a fist. I get knocked out…-** twenty minutes later. **I wake up realizing I'm still stuck at this dump. "Ugh! Can't I just figure out who you are and go?" A laugh was heard somewhere in the room. "I'm sorry, but that won't be happening," that voice was familiar. "Show yourself," I say annoyed. "Don't worry you'll figure out soon who I am," the man chuckled. "How do you know," I ask. "We are closer than you think, I'm just a boy who followed you when you left Azarath. Ring a bell," he says. I grimace, "You lied to me! You never cared about me! You were using me until you didn't need me anymore!" The lights turn on, "Your right, I never really cared or needed you." I yell at him, "Well leave my friends out of this!" He smirks, "You wouldn't want me to hurt one of them would you? Especially that green one, huh?" I freeze and then growl, "You wouldn't dare!" The boy in front of her smiles, "Trust me I would never do that…" he started laughing, "I've always been a terrible liar….wait that's another lie!" I sigh, "For the love of Azar! I will do anything you want if you leave them out of this!" Smiling he replies, "That's what I was hoping for." He whispers something in my ear, "Yes I agree. As long as you don't hurt them." He holds out his hand and I shake it. "It's a deal, by the way I never heard a 'hi' I thought you would be happy to see me." I glare at him, "I used to, but now you're a piece of trash!" He shakes his head, "Uh uh uh. You see you wouldn't want to break our deal would you?" I stare at the floor then look up, "No." He taps his watch and I sigh. "Hello. Nice to see you again, …brother" I say through clenched teeth.

**Hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter! WOOO!**

**Ok so yea….please write reviews!**

**Sorry if this chapter sucked...well anyway bye!**


	7. Old and New

**Woo seventh chapter! I'm sorry if the ending of the sixth chapter was confusing.**

**I'm still new at writing stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 7:**_**Old and New**_

"Ok, it's been two months since Raven went missing," Robin told his team. "I think it's time we bring in a new titan." His teammates were all shocked. Beastboy was the first to speak up, "So…that's it? We're just going to give up?" The boy wonder sighed, "I'm afraid so. We will find a new titan, tomorrow. Night everyone." The others just nodded and walked to their rooms, except for Terra. As soon as everyone left the blonde girl did a victory dance. "Uh huh! She's gone! He's mine," she yelled. "Terra," the boy wonder asked her. The girl froze, she forgot he never left. "Ha, funny thing you know…um…look at the time…bye," she panicked and ran out of the room. "Weird….," Robin said to himself.

_**The Next Day…**_

Everyone woke up to the alarm. Robin ran into the common room. "There's trouble downtown! We need to head out now," they all ran to the T-Car, except for Beastboy who was lazily walking to the car, and Cyborg started the car. "So who is it," Cy asked his leader. "No clue, it just said someone was robbing the bank," he told his metal friend. "Duuddes! Who would be up this early," the green changeling whined. Cy made a sharp right turn which made BB slam into the car door, "Woops…" He glared at his best friend.

They ran inside the bank to notice some blonde kid disappear into cinderblock. Cinderblock stood up and noticed the titans. They all stared at the moving block in front of them noticing his eyes were now green. "Hello, my name is Jericho," Cinderblock held out his hand. The titans were all shocked. "Say What?! Did you just…speak," the metal titan asked. "Yes I did, but don't worry. I am not truly Cinderblock. I just took over his body, I can do that it is my power," the boy inside the creature said. They all nodded in disbelief, but Robin finally spoke up, "That was amazing what you did! You know we are looking for a new member of the Teen Titans. I think we all can agree that you would be perfect for the spot." If rock's could smile he probably would, "I would love to be a Titan. When can I start?" The others smiled and said in unison, "Today." Jericho nodded and Starfire said, "Oh please do come out so we can celebrate with the pizza!" **That was the day they replaced Raven, whom to them was a teammate, a sorceress, and a friend. **

**One Year Later…**

The first three months with their new member was sorrowful times. After four months had passed everyone went on with their normal stuff. Now, one year later, everyone has forgotten about her, except for me**. **She sometimes may have been rude to me, but she was still my friend. The question always on my mind was, 'Where did she go?' I don't understand why everyone forget about her. Even the town's people forgot about her. Her father probably even forgot about her, but not me, not Beastboy. I will always remember the half-demon named Raven. She was a friend, one that was scary, very scary, but she was loyal to us…

…Before everyone cleaned out her room for Jericho, which was going to be his. I snuck in their as a fly.

**Flashback… **

_Turning into a fly I snuck into Raven's abandoned room. Once I entered I turned back into my human form. I searched her room for any clues to find out where she has gone. Opening her closet, I notice something fall to the floor. I pick it up and notice it's a picture. It was a picture of all of us together…the memory flooded into my mind. __**The team went to the carnival, at first for an emergency until they found out the person was already captured.**_ _**'What ride should we go on first,' Robin asked his teammates. 'Ooo. I would like to go on the ride of hills,' Starfire replied happily. 'You mean the roller coaster,' I asked my alien friend. She nodded and Cyborg added, 'Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! Come on we don't have all day!' Surprisingly I was able to get Raven to join us. …Finally getting on the ride everyone took a seat. The ride was long, and not close to being over yet. Not one of us has screamed, or thrown up! What a waste of time. Finally, the cart went up, probably all the way to the clouds, and when we dropped I could hear Starfire screaming on the top of her lungs. Robin and Cyborg were now throwing up. Me, I was scared but I didn't dare to scream and seem weak. Turning around I noticed Raven, she was just sitting there with her face blank of any emotion. How? How is that possible?! **__I laughed at the memory. _

_Searching some more I took the empty trash bag from Raven's trash can. I heard someone coming down the hall so I dumped many things into the bag. A box full of who knows what, a bunch of spell books, a few files under Raven's bed, her mirror, and Ooo her diary...interesting. Someone opens the door and jump out of her window with the bag strapped to my back. I turn into an eagle and fly up into my room._

**Reality…**

I've been searching for clues ever since I got the things from Raven's room. I finished looking at everything. 'Great nothing, no clues, no hope to find Raven again.' I open the garbage bag and I see something shining inside of it. I pick it up, and see that it's a necklace. A raven pendant was attached to the chain. I wipe the dust off it and I notice some sort of markings. Picking up one of the books I find what I'm looking for. The writing is some sort of language, it says, _'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.' _I sigh, of course her mantra. I just stare at it and notice that it is some sort of locket. I open it up and see a picture of Raven and some guy who looks like he could be her brother. 'Could he?'

I put down her necklace and pick up the diary. I look at the spine of the diary, and I notice a shape that looks exactly like the pendant. I pick up the pendant and attach it to the book. Her diary glows, and the front cover which used to just be dark blue now has the words, Azarath, Metrion, and Zinthos in written in black on it. I open up the book and a bright light blinds me. Soon my walls turn black and I hear people chanting Azarath Metrion Zinthos. I drop the book on the ground in shock. 'My green walls are now black, and who are these people chanting!' Suddenly the diary shines a bright white again. Before I know it I'm sucked into the book.

**Somewhere in Jump City…**

I look up at my brother with white eyes, "One still believes! You can be stopped!" He chuckles, "Raven, look at yourself you've been here for a year. No one remembers you!" I smirk, "He does, the one in the legends. Mother told us about the legends, you know you cannot win. He will defeat you!" He looks taken aback but then replies, "No one can defeat me." My eyes turn back to violet, "You promised not to hurt them, so you cannot win. There is no chance of you winning. Just give up, you cannot fight them!" He laughed an evil laugh, "Sister, you do remember the deal we had don't you? I can't hurt them, as long as you serve me. If you don't understand the concept yet that means I'm not going to be the one hurting them." I stare at him confused. With a grin on his face, he whispers in my ear, "You Are." I stare at him shocked, "No! I won't hurt them! They are my friends, I can't hurt them!" He tilts his head, "Do you want me to tell my army that? I'm sure that they can destroy them painfully for you." My eyes widen with fear and I gulp. "Or…you can help me. We can defeat them, together. I promise it won't be painful if you help me. Is it a deal?" I say in my usual monotone, "When do we start?" He smirked, "Very soon."

**Hope you liked the end of chapter seven. Yay!**

**Woo please send me reviews!**


	8. The Truth

**FINALLY THE EIGHT CHAPTER YAY!**

**DID YOU ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER? I HOPE YOU DID.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8:**_**The Truth**_

**Beastboy**

I fall out of the red portal and land face first on cement. 'Were am I,' I ask myself. Walking through the empty streets a white raven passes by me. "Raven," I ask out loud. I receive no answer so I run after the bird. The bird lands on a lady's shoulder. I notice she has a cloak just like Raven's but it is white. The woman turns away and walks inside a building. I turn into an eagle and follow after her.

I walk into the building, "Hello, is anyone here?" I see a movement in the corner of my eye. "Who's there," I ask and turn into a dog. I smell whoever is here and I follow their trail. Suddenly, I end up in front of a violet haired woman in a white cloak. "Are you Raven's mother," I ask the lady in front of me. She nods, "Yes, my name is Arella." Arella holds out her hand and I shake it. "So why am I here," I ask her. "You came here, because of Raven," she tells me. I gave her a confused look and she continued, "Raven has been captured. She had enough time to visit me in my mind. She told me to tell you what is coming." Still slightly confused I reply, "Who captured her? Where is she? What is coming?" Sighing Raven's mother says, "I know very little, yet I can answer many of your questions. Please take a seat." I nod and sit down. She sits down in front of me, "A battle is coming." "When? Will we ever see her again," I ask her. "I'm afraid this 'battle' is coming soon and yes you will see my daughter, Raven, again," she tells me. "Will we see her soon? We need to know more about this battle," I tell the violet haired lady. "You will see her very soon, but not exactly as you expected." I sigh, "Oh." Neither of us say anything. Finally I spoke up, "So…why did she tell you and not any of us?" Arella sighs, "He knows she contacted me, but he doesn't think I'm a threat. If she told you or your friends he would severely hurt her." I stare at her with a questioning look, "I thought you said you didn't know who the person was." Arella starts to panic, "I have said too much. You must go!" She takes a book out of her cloak and chants a few words. "No I'm not ready to go yet! I have more ques-," she opens the book and I get sucked inside of it.

**(Raven) Somewhere in Jump City…**

Sighing I get up from my bed and I walk into the bathroom. After freshening up I walk over to my book shelf. Picking up my enchanted book I open it up. I smile at the sight of my mother talking to Beastboy. "He has found the portal," I whisper to myself. I read what they have said, 'Good. She has not given away too much information.' I notice she says something about a guy, "NO! She cannot say more than needed!" I contact her with my mind, 'You have said too much mother! Brother cannot find out about this! Beastboy must go!' She takes out a book and transports him home. I finally exhale not knowing that I was holding my breath.

***Bang Bang Bang*** Someone knocks on my door. "What do you want," I yell at whoever is behind the door. "It is time. Get ready, we will be leaving in fifteen minutes," my brother tells me. Mumbling under my breath I say, "Great." I walk to my closet and take out my new cloak. I sigh at the color, it's red just like rage's cloak. I take off my dark blue cloak and put on my red one. My hair grows long and the scath mark appears on my forehead. Looking in the mirror I am ashamed of what I have become. Pulling up my hood I'm glad you can't see my face. "Sister! It's time to go! The sooner this is finished, the sooner we will complete what our father has not," my brother yells from behind my door. Sighing I put on red boots and I run into the other room.

Standing on top of a roof I see some of my brother's fighters are at battle with the titans. I sit on the roof and start meditating waiting for my cue. I open my eyes when I hear a scream. I look down below me and I see Starfire was thrown into a wall and anger rises in me. I then see a new kid with blonde hair enter one of the men fighting for my brother. Quickly my anger changes to sadness. 'They replaced me. How…How could they replace me?!'

**Beastboy**

I fall back into my room after I was thrown out of Azarath. 'What was she about to tell me,' I ask myself. Before I have time to think the alarm goes off. When I get in the common room I notice everyone else is there. "People in town have spotted a group of kids in red wrecking the city," Robin yelled to his team. Everyone hopped in the T-Car. Once we got at our destination, we saw people dressed in all white wrecking the city.

We all got out of the car and our leader yells, "Titans Go!" The guys in white turn around and get in battle position. Robin takes out his bo-staff and attacks him. Starfire blasts one of them with her star bolts. Terra's eyes glow yellow, and Cyborg takes out his arm cannon. Jericho jumps from person to person. I turn into a bull and run into them. After a few minutes of battle they all whisper something and look up. We turn around and see nothing. Suddenly, all of my friends get knocked out and I stand there in confusion.

**Raven**

With tears trying to come out I pull myself into deeper meditation. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…. I look up. "The time has come to do my job." Looking down I see them in battle, soon enough they all look up here. Panic courses through me, I mutter something under my breath and shock them with magic. Soon enough they all get knocked out except for one. Beastboy. He runs to Terra and holds her hand. I hold my breath and look away. A sharp pain enters my chest. Jealousy. Hurt. Saddness. I look back at Terra and Beastboy. 'He looks so happy with her. They replaced me so why should I care, right?' I think to myself. I see Terra get up and look at Beastboy. The grin on her face makes that pain in my chest turn to rage. I make a portal under me and I slowly enter the dark magic.

**Terra**

I look up and see Beastboy. I feel his hand in mine and I grin. I look around to see the others on the floor just getting up. Turning back to Beastboy I ask, "What happened?" He shakes his head, "I'm not sure. All I saw was you guys getting knocked out." I stare at him confused, "And you weren't?" He looks at the floor, "No. I wish I knew why." I also turn my head to face the ground, "I wonder why too. Honestly, why? Why out of all people would you have been…." A loud noise comes from behind us. Trash cans start shaking. Street lamps turn on and off. I look over at the other titans and see the shocked expressions on their faces. I turn my head and spot the group of men we were just fighting. They all had smirks on their faces. 'What do they know,' I ask myself. Mist fills the air and I spot a figure a few feet away. I stand up with my hands glowing. I scream and throw rocks at the figure, but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. "Terra, no one's there," Beastboy tells me. I turn around and point my finger at him. "Don't you doubt me. I know what I saw! I bet it was her," I yell at him. "Who," he asks me. "You know who. She came back, it had to be her," I shout in his face. "No! She would never do this," he counters back. My back faces him, "It was her I know it was."

**Raven**

She saw me, I know that for sure. Yet, she has no proof. I walk through the empty alleys. 'Your job is not done. You must go back and fight. Face to face, they must know now,' my brother's voice rings in my head. Sighing I turn around, "Brother…can't you think of anything other than hurting my friends?" A growl is heard and I turn around only to realize it was my brother. 'Whom do you think you are sister! You are my servant, you will do as I say! You no longer have choices, you no longer think, you do!' I ignore my brother, which is fairly hard. When I'm about to turn a corner I see the titans. Quickly I fade into the building next to me.

I reappear with my back facing the others. My hood is up and my face is covered. Turning around I face the titans. I run towards Robin and knock him off his feet, making him fall to the ground. A star bolt hits my side and sends me flying into a wall. I get up and see the others standing in battle position. I start to back away, not wanting to hurt them. 'Fight sister! You will do as I say! Fight,' My brother yells at me. I sigh, remembering our conversation the other day. I look up to see Terra running at me with her hand glowing. I jump out of the way to be hit with a sonic blast. I get hit into the wall again. I look up to see a few of the men at my side. They nod to me and then they run towards my friends.

Terra screams and punches me. I kick her, and send her into Beastboy's arms. Before I know it I can feel Rage taking over me. My hands form fists covered with black magic. Beastboy sets Terra down and faces me. I glare at him, and he does the same. My green 'friend' turns into a cheetah and runs toward me. I hold out my hand and a street lamp covered in magic hits him. He gets knocked into his metal friend.

I hear Robin yell, "Jericho go!" I spot the blonde boy jumping from person to person making his way towards me. I hear my brother's voice whisper in my head. 'Remember what I taught you…' I look up to see him almost near me. I mumble magic words under my breath. I look up to see him fall to the floor. My eyes lock with his and I know he is trying to go inside of me. I smirk and walk towards Robin who seems to be in shock. "How? Who are you," the boy wonder yells at me. I see the confusion in his eyes. I speak in a low demonic voice, "I am a friend of yours." The other titans walk over to stand next to him. Robin looks at Cyborg and I see my metal friend shrug. "Who are you," he yells at me again. I sense the anger rising in the air. "Don't you remember me," I ask with a true frown on my face, yet my voice says another. Beastboy growls at me and I look at him. I grin, "Glad to see you guys again."

"Please who are you," Starfire asks. I look towards her and see that she hasn't changed. I turn to Terra and see her eyes glowing. Once I realize what's going on I'm hit in the side of the head with a rock. I fall to the floor. When I look up I see the team around. Looking to Cyborg I see his sonic cannon is out. Before I can do anything he shoots me with it and I pass out.

**Beastboy**

**At the Tower…**

"Who is she," I've asked my teammates this about ten times, but I need an answer. Robin shakes his head and looks at the floor. "No clue," he says as if he is disappointed. "What about the mask? Can't you get it off," I ask him. "No afraid not," my best friend says to me. "Do you know if it's a girl," Terra asks as if she knows something. "Yes, we know that we are fighting a girl. Yet, we don't know who she is," Robin says still looking at the floor.

"Come on! How could we possibly not know who she is," I scream at them. Robin ignores me and turns to Terra. "Do you know something," he asks her. She looks at the floor but I can see the smirk on her face. "No not at all, I was just wondering," she tells him. My leader nods but I can tell he doesn't believe her. "Are you going to answer my question," I ask pissed off now. He turns around to face me and I can tell he is angry. He was about to rage out when Starfire put a hand on is shoulder. "Please Robin, there is no need for violence," she grins. He faces her and then they kiss. "Terra, Beastboy it's your turn," Cyborg nudges me with his elbow. I glare at him, and my best friend starts laughing. "What are you afraid of a girl," He asks me. "No, not her because…" I look at Terra as if asking for her permission to finish the sentence. She nods so I go on, "Well um... Terra and I are a couple." Apparently it was such a shocker that Starfire and Robin stopped sucking face. Cyborg was the first to speak up, "Way to go Grass Stain! You've got a girlfriend!" Once he finished that sentence the room's light started to flash.

**Raven**

**At the Tower…**

I wake up in Nevermore. "Ugh," I hold my head. I look up to see my emotions looking down at me. "What," I ask them. Knowledge shakes her head, "I thought you were better than this Raven." I sit there confused, "What do you mean?" My yellow cloaked emotion wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "I think it will be best if Happy told you," she says and walks away. 'Wow it must be pretty bad if she can't tell me,' I say now worried.

"Yay! It is bad news," Happy says. "What…oh yeah this is my mind you can hear my thoughts," I say to her. "So, shall I tell you the news," she asks me. The grin on her face still there. I sit in the lotus position, "Okay tell me." Happy sits next to me in the same position. "Well as you know the titans have replaced you," she starts off. I frown, "Don't remind me." The pink cloaked me continues, "and you have been turned into your brother's apprentice." I just stare at her, "I am not his apprentice." She ignores me, "Raven I am a part of you. You are his apprentice." I growl at her, "More like a slave"

I look at Happy and she still has a smile on her face. "You know that is getting annoying," I tell her. She ignores me, "I'll go get Knowledge. She should be better now."

**Five minutes Later…**

Knowledge walks towards me. I look at her face and see that it is red. "Have you been crying," I ask her with concern in my voice. She nods, "Yes but no need to go into that." She sits next to me, "Okay so let's get to where Happy left off." I stare at her, "Okay what do we need to talk about?" She looks at her hands, "Well Raven it's about your brother… and father." I look at my hands, "What about them?" She reaches out and puts her hand on mine. "You don't have a brother. He lied to you, he's just working for your father," The yellow cloaked girl says.

I sit there in shock. "What? He lied to me for years! He let me believe I was his sister. I told him everything," I look at Knowledge's face. I can tell she is feeling the pain I am. "I know," is all that she said. I look at the floor. The pain in my chest I felt earlier came back. Hurt. Anger. Sadness. I look at my hands, "He used me. I was just there to do my father's plans. Now I can't get out, because my friends are in danger." Knowledge brings me into a hug, "But you can try."

**XXXXX**

I wake up and find myself in the medical bay. The titans are standing around me. Robin walks towards me, "Tell us who you are!" I sigh, "I can't. I'm protecting friends." Beastboy walks up to me, "Tell us now!" I look at the floor. "Let me go before he hurts you," I tell them. The green changeling growls at me. I stand up and walk towards the door, but Cyborg stands in front of it. I back up and hit the wall. "Tell us," Robin and Beastboy yell in unison. I sigh once more. I mutter words under my breath and my mask comes off. I look at them and pull down my hood. They all gasp except for Terra.

"Raven? How? What? How could you," Beastboy yells at me. I shake my head, "He is trying to get you." He holds up his hand. "Tell me the truth Rae. Why did you do this?" I look at the floor, "I'm trying to protect you from him, now I must go before he figures out." They all yell wait but it was too late. I fade through the walls and turn into a Raven. I teleport myself back to 'my brother's' layer. "Good job sister," he tells me. I nod, "I'm going to bed, brother." I didn't tell him I knew he was my brother because I knew he would punish me.

**Well that was the end of Chapter 8.**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait. Please write reviews!**

**Bye!**


	9. Unknown

**Sorry it took so long to write the ninth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 9:****_ Unknown_**

_**We have been searching for her. No luck has came. She hasn't shown up since her last visit. Robin wonders if we will ever see her again. I for one haven't lost any hope. Yes, she may have fought against us… but it was as if she was hiding something. But what? What was she hiding that she couldn't tell us? Who was he? No answers. Hope. It's the only thing that keeps me moving on.**_

"Beastboy," A voice calls for me. Before I turn around I already know who it is. Terra. "Hey," I reply. I turn around and meet eyes that are full of concern. "What's wrong," I ask her. She looks at the floor and my throat tightens. "Did you guys find Raven," I look at the floor too. "No," she says. I go over and embrace her. Rubbing her back I whisper, "We won't lose hope. We will find her." She pulls away from me, "I'm just worried she will hurt you." I shake my head, "She won't. I know Raven." Terra looks at me with tears forming in her eyes. "How? How do you know that? She fought us a few days ago!" I look away from her knowing I was about to cry. "No. I don't know. But I know her well enough that I can say she wouldn't do this." I look back at her.

"How can you still have hope, Beastboy," my blonde girlfriend ask me. "Believing is a part of it Terra." I elbow her, "Now how about we go out tonight?" I ask her this hoping to cheer up her mood. Terra has been gloomy lately. "I would like that," I see her grin. I grab her hand and squeeze it. "Come on let's go."

**Raven**

I stand in front of my brother. I wonder to myself if he knows he is not my brother. If he has just been tricking me all along. I sigh knowing I have to tell him eventually. _Better Sooner than Later, right? _He was about to walk out of the room when, "Can I talk to you?" Please say yes I beg to myself. He turns around to face me, "Sister. This better not be about what I told you earlier. I already had to teach you a lesson." I flinch at the memory of being tortured. "I promise it's not," I tell him immediately. "Fine then. Follow me we will talk in my office," he turns back around and walks down a hall. Finally, we reach his office.

He opens the door for me. _At least he still has manners_, I think to myself. I walk into his room and sit in an empty chair. He smirks and sits across from me. "What would you like to speak about," he asks me, the smirk still on his face. A knot forms in my stomach, "Um…well." He growls at me, "Sister, you know I don't like it when you stutter!" I flinch and yell out what I'm thinking. "You're not my brother! You knew this! You lied to me!" A tear rolls down my cheek and I look deep into his brown eyes. "Please tell me it's not true." He may be evil, but it still hurts. Ever since she was born he acted like her older brother. Was he really her brother?

"Please. Listen to yourself! You're speaking nonsense," his smirk fading. My eyes sting, "Its true isn't it?" I tried to hold back the tears but it made my eyes sting even more. I look at the floor, not wanting him to see the storm forming inside her. He sighs, "Yes it's true. I lied to you." I look up at him, feeling the need to prove him wrong even though I know it's true. "Why? Why would you do this," I ask him, even if I'm afraid to know the answer. "I was trying to protect you," he growls at me. The sadness that filled my heart starts to fade and is filled with anger. "Protect me?! Do you even know what you are saying? Right now you are forcing me to be your apprentice! You are forcing me to hurt my friends," I yell at him. He stands up and pounds his fist on the table. "I was protecting you from your father! And I'm protecting you right now!" I look in the mirror and see my two eyes split in half. Suddenly, I'm staring at four red glowing eyes. I turn around and growl at my so called _'brother.' _

"That's a lie," I yell at him and notice his trash can explode. I ignore it, and I feel my blood start to boil underneath my skin. "Calm down, sister," he pushes me down into my chair. I look at him in the eye and growl, "How dare you call me that!" He grabs rope and ties me to the chair. I just use my powers and break them. I stand up and point my finger in his face. "You are a fraud. A lie! You do not deserve my trust!" He takes a step back, "Calm down Raven. No need to explode everything in my room." I heard him whisper, 'Especially me." I slap him in the face then look at my hand. It felt so good to do that and I could feel the smirk forming on my face. I look up into his eyes and see fear in them. "Are you afraid when I'm angry? Afraid of the evil that lurks inside me? Because I'm sorry to say this, but I think you're the only one who's going to see it."

He backs up into a wall. "Please don't do anything unnecessary," he pleads to me. My smirk widens, "Oh if I'm going to listen to you." Suddenly a smirk appears on his face as if he realized something. He digs in his pocket and takes out a remote. I kick his hand and it sends the remote flying across the room. It hits the floor about 30 feet from where he is standing. He looks back at me with the fear in his eyes. My breath catches. A memory floods into my mind.

_When I'm walking home from school I hear someone behind me. "Hey look at the witch," a pretty brunette girl says to her crew. They pass by me and one of them pushes me to the floor. I look up to see her say 'sorry.' "Oh my goodness. I am so so sorry," the blonde girl says. I can sense she is telling the truth, but I can tell the others have a plan. The one who pushed me backs away as the others crowd around me. "So you're new to this school? My name is Ellie," the brunette says while she helps me pick up my books. "What's your name," she asks me. "Raven," I reply and hold out my hand. The girl looks at it hesitantly. I pull my hand back before she can make her decision. "I just thought I would tell you something…Raven," Ellie handed me my books roughly making the air get knocked out of me. "My mother told me to stay away from girls like you. Yet, I don't see why, you seem like a perfect punching bag to me. This is my town and I would like to make that clear," she rolls up her sleeves. Before I could react the others hold me down. I squirm underneath their hold while the other girl punches me. _

_A guy's voice calls for someone, "Ellie?" My vision starts to blur when I see a kid in front of me. "What are you doing," he asks someone but I'm guessing it was Ellie. I hear footsteps. "Are you okay," his voice is heard yet I don't see a thing. I black out… A few minutes later I wake up to the sound of conflict. I look up to see Ellie and a guy yelling at each other. I get up and grab my bag. Backing away slowly I hope to escape. They both turn to face me. The brunette growls and I freeze. She starts walking towards me and cracks her knuckles. Someone pushes me out of the way and takes the blow. _

_I look at the kid who has taken the blow. Him. I look back at Ellie. She looks angrier than ever. I just back up more. Instead of going after me she punches him. My instinct to help takes over. Taking a confident step forward, I growl at her. "Leave him alone," Ellie swings around ready to fight. "Like you could beat me in a fight," she makes fun of me. I growl even louder, "Actually I could." The girl smirks and throws the boy to the side. She tries to swing at me when I catch her fist. My emerald eyes turn red and they become four. I glare at her and I see her shiver. "You're pa-part demon," she asks me afraid of the answer. I nod and a tentacles form underneath me and they pull her under my cape. That was the last time Ellie was seen. I look at the boy and see fear etched on his face. I hold out my hand to help him up he takes it. "What's your name," I ask him. With fear still etched on his face her replies, "Jack."_

"I never needed protection you did," I tell him. He shakes his head, "If I would have let her hurt you… then I wouldn't have needed saving." I look at him confused, "Why did you help me?" He looks at the floor, "Honestly I don't know. I never really cared when she did this before. It's just..." He sighs then continues. "You were different." I glare at him, "You let others get hurt?! And what do you mean different?" He looks me in the eye, "No well yes…anyway. I knew you were demon...and the stories they all matched up perfectly." I shake my head in confusion, "What are you saying?" He sits in his chair and messes with papers on his desk. "My father told me what the future holds. I always believed his stories. The day he passed away I told myself I would complete the story." He continues. "You were in the story. I had to protect you… and the only way to do that was to get close to you. I told you I was your brother and so on." My eyes now violet and I decide to ask him something, "Why did you have to protect me?" He reaches over the table to hold my hand.

"You are here because I sense them. They are trying to find you. I knew you would try to leave when I kidnapped you so I made you think I was harsh, rude. I didn't want you to hurt your friends, but then you would think I was hiding something." I look at my feet, "I'm sorry…" He lifts up my chin, "Why are you sorry? I hurt you." I sigh and look away from him. "I didn't believe you. I thought you were like the rest. Using my powers for your own good." He stands up and walks over to me. "So you're not mad?" I look at his glowing brown eyes. I grin at him, "I could never be. Well…if you forget the fight we just had…" He grins back at me, "Good. I will tell you the rest later." He starts to leave the room but I stop him. "Wait." He turns around to face me, "Yes?" I hug him, "Thanks and um…friends?" His grin widens as he returns the hug. "Always will be."

**Cyborg**

"Guys. I have some news," I tell my friends. "What is it," Robin asks me. I sigh and look at all of my teammates. "She's been spotted." Our leader shoots up from his chair and runs to the computer. "He gasps when he clicks on the screen. Starfire walks over to him with concern in her eyes. She reaches over and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Robin our friend Raven would never do the wrong doing," she says. Suddenly, she looks at the screen and gasps. Covering her mouth she lets a tear fall from her eye. "Don't leave me hanging," my best friend says. Both Beastboy and Terra look at the screen. "Oh my Goodness," Terra says, her hand now covering her mouth.

"I know," I say and look at the floor. I walk over to the image my friends are staring at. The image is of Raven with four blood red eyes. The article says, _**'Former Teen Titans member, Raven, has been spotted near Jump City's favorite place, the pizza place. Raven was found holding a knife covered in blood. A few hours after she was seen investigators showed up. Three bodies were found. One girl and three boys. The boys supposedly were working at the restraint when Raven was spotted. The girl was just a customer. Savannah, **__a friend of hers, __**said that she witnessed it all. The battle, the murder, the chaos. The brunette who was murdered was from Azarath. Raven's origin. Did they know each other, who knows. This girl's name was… **__Ellie._

**Raven**

I gasp and look at my friend. "I didn't do this! I never left," I yell at him. "I know, I know," Jack tells me. I sigh and look at the newspaper in front of me. "Did you know she was still alive," I ask him. He shakes his head saying 'no.' I look up at him, "Are you hiding something?" He looks away but I move his head so he will look at me. "Tell me," I growl. He sighs, giving up. "Yes. I knew Ellie was alive," he tells me. "Why didn't you tell me, Jack," I say, my voice rising again. "Please Raven… calm down," Jack says and puts a hand on my shoulder.

Warmth floods from his touch, making my anger rest. I look at his hand, "How?" He grins, "My father taught me many ancient spells." I grin back, "Teach me them." He gets up and walks away. I follow him. After walking through a dark hall for two minutes, we reach our destination. The room is ancient, the books covered with dust. I walk over to one and blow on it. The title says, 'The Bird Who Flies.' I look at Jack then at the book. "Is this the story your father read to you," I ask him. He walks over and nods. I open to a page and see the portal opening. I close it and look for the author's name. "Who wrote this," realizing it doesn't say. "My father," he whispers. I look at him confused. "He could see the future… he died before he could finish it." I reach for the book but he smacks my hand. "Why did you do that," I ask him holding on to my hand. "The book will only talk to the chosen one… if you are not chosen it will go BOOM!" I sigh and back away from the book.

He walks ahead of me… "Come on, let's go look at the scrolls." I mumble 'ok' and walk behind him. I stop and watch him turn the corner. I quickly turn around and grab the book. I put it in my cape and run to catch up. Finally, I'm behind him again. "…and that's how they froze time." He looks back at me. "Any questions?" I look around… "Nope." He nods and brings me through another set of doors. It's a dark blue room with candles lit on the floor. "I like it," I smile.

"Let's begin," he sits on the floor and I sit in front of him. We both mumble our mantras and meditate. I open my eyes and see the walls changing colors. 'Woah,' I mumble. The doors open and wind pours in. It also brings color that looks like the Northern Lights. Suddenly, it changes from colorful to black. The walls cave in and ash covers the floor. I look next to me and Jack is gone. "Jack," I yell. No reply. I stand up and walk towards the door. A bright light blinds me and I am thrown into the wall. I open my eyes to see a mask. "Who are you," I ask. The person tilts their head. "Who am I? I am the only one who understands you," they say. By the voice I can tell it's a girl. Something felt off…but what…Jack! "Where is he!" I yell at her. "No need to worry about him. He is safe," she assures me. "Ok… Wait! Did you…kill," I pause then continue, "Ellie?" I ask her in a low whisper. "I thought you would enjoy my gift. She was an annoying one wasn't she?" She says and pulls out the newspaper. I stare at her with my mouth agape. "Why? She didn't do anything to hurt you," I yell at her. She moves closer to me, "Nothing to hurt me? Little one, you know nothing." I stare at her confused, "I don't understand. Whom are you, and why are you here?" The woman smirks, "My name will not help, but why I am here is a different matter." After a few lone seconds she continues, "I am here to warn you of their plan. They are going to strike…" I don't let her finish, "I can take them." She shakes her head, "Young girl you know nothing. They are not coming for you but the ones you love." I freeze and then mumble something. "What was that," the woman asks, now right beside me. "My friends," I turn to look at her. When she doesn't reply I go on.

"Whoever it is I'm up against is going after my friends. Aren't they," I ask her. She nods, "Your friends… and unfortanutly your family." I look at the floor trying to keep my emotions in check. "Take me to them, let me win this!" Her soft gentle hand rests on my shoulder. "I'm sorry it does not work that way," she says. "The wall has been broken and they now enter. After many years of training they are prepared." I look up at her to see brown eyes. She cares. Trully. It is in her eyes. I get up, "You are in danger too aren't you?" Her eyes fill with hope, "Yes and you are the only one who can stop them." I get up and look at where Jack was sitting. "I know nothing about this person. How can I possibly win?" She smiles, "You know more than you think. Would you like me to show you?" I nod and look up at her. Her eyes turn sky blue when she rests her hand on my shoulder again. Memories. They flood into my mind. It's as if doors have finally opened showing what trully hides behind them. Memories _of a girl I never knew._

"_Dinner is ready," Arella yells from the kitchen. I set down my book and walk out of my room. Running into the kitchen, I notice a girl standing next to my mother. "Mother, who is our guest," I ask her. Arella looks up and grins. "Sweetie, don't be rude," she tells me. I sigh and walk up to the girl, "hello." She faces me, "Hey." I gasp, she almost looks like me. The only thing different is that she has black hair and her eyes are gray. "My name is Raven," I hold out my hand and grin. "Rachel," she nods and shakes my hand. A grin appears on Rachel's face. "Nice to…meet you," I stumble on my words. She grabs her plate and walks away. Arella is about to pass by me when I grab her arm. "Do you notice anything weird about that girl," I half whisper, half scream at my mom. "No…is there something wrong," she ask me. "She looks like me! Well like not the color and stuff but yea she looks like me," I yell at her. She looks at me to Rachel with a confused look. "Nonsense sweetie. Y-you are imagining t-things," she tells me. _

_After dinner Rachel walks out the door. I run to catch up with her. "Who are you," I ask her. She turns around to face me with a smirk on her face. "You don't remember me, we were best friends when we were younger," Rachel tells me. I shake my head and she continues. "You don't do you…" I just stand there, "Who…" She starts walking backwards into the alley. She pauses in the darkness. I hear her voice like an echo, "I am your…."_

I scream and look up. I try to find the girl with the mask. "Raven," someone calls my name. I turn around to see Jake. "Wha…but you were…then she. Ugh! I am so confused," I yell out in frustration. His eyes go wide, "They contacted you?" I nod. He quickly gets up, "We have to hurry before she gets you!" I look at the floor. "You knew it was her all along didn't you," I ask him. I hear him sigh, "Yes." I look up at him. "I am tired of all these secrets!" He nods his head, "I'm sorry." I stand up so he can see me better. "Sorry isn't enough! You can't just decide to tell me about her when I'm in danger," I yell. He wobbles on his feet, "Okay okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I shake my head, "No you didn't tell me. You didn't even plan on telling me!" He sighs, "It's true I wasn't." I raise my hand up to slap him but then stop myself. "I need to be prepared. To fight her," I tell him. "Ok I will teach you all I know," he grabs my hand to lead me into another room. I pull it away from him, "Tell me all you know about her. About my sister."

**Hey hope you liked the end of the ninth chapter.**

**Wooooooo! Please write reviews!**


	10. Cursed

**Hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. (If I did there would be a season six.)**

**Chapter 10: **_**Cursed**_

_My name is Raven Roth. I am a former Teen Titan. The citizens I used to protect now think I'm a villain. Worst of all so do my friends. I have a twin sister who is out to destroy me. All I can do now is… wait._

I lay in my room, looking up at the ceiling. 'Where did I go wrong,' I ask myself. I get up and put on my dark blue cloak. "So many questions, not enough answers. I need to see Jack," I run out of my room, and I teleport myself into Jack's office. "Jack," I scream, yet no response. I walk towards the door that leads to the secret room. I notice a sign hanging on the door. 'Do not enter_!' _ I ignore the sign and put my hand on the doorknob. I open the door and walk into the room. A bang echoes through the walls. I turn around, about to leave, but the door slams shut.

"Who's there," I scream into the darkness. My voice echoes off the walls. After a few minutes of darkness I see glowing red eyes. I slowly walk towards the other end of the room. "Show yourself," I yell at the creature. The red eyes get closer and closer by the second. I frantically search the walls for the light switch. My hand brushes over something and I turn on the light. I look in front of me and see a rat. Sighing in relief I walk towards the door. Once at the door, I try to pull it open, but it doesn't budge.

"You're not leaving yet," A voice says behind me. I straighten my back. 'I've heard that voice before…it's,' I think to myself. I whirl around and face my sister. "Rachel," I growl. "Nice to see you too," she says. "Where is he," I yell in her face. She walks towards me, "That boy is of no use to me. I just put a sleep spell on him, no biggie." I watch her every movement, "Then whom is a use to you?" My sister stops as if thinking, and a smirk grows on her face, "Many people are of use to me. Especially that green one." I gasp, "You wouldn't!" Now a few inches apart she leans in and whispers. "Try me." My blood boils with rage. "Leave him alone," I yell at her.

"Then you must do something for me," she tells me. "No I'm sick of waiting! Leave and come back prepared to fight me. I will be waiting," I yell at the top of my lungs. "As you wish, but this will not end well," she tells me and then vanishes. Black smoke fills the air and I cough. I look around and see a card on the ground. "Rachel… you never where the wise one," I say to myself. I grab the card and run out of the room.

Jack is there waiting for me. "Care to explain," he asks. I shake my head, "I'd rather not." I quickly brush past him and run into the lab room. I put the card under the scanner. "Wrong way," a voice says behind me. I turn around and see an old man. "Who are you," I ask him. He faces me, "You can hear me?" I tilt my head to the side and study him. His hair is white and messy. He looks human except for the red sparks in his eyes. "What do you mean," I ask the man. He doesn't answer, he just looks at me, and I ask him again. Finally he looks up and says, "You are the chosen one."

"The chosen one? You're kidding right. We aren't living in fantasy book," I tell him. He looks at me confused, and I can tell he is serious. "What exactly am I 'chosen' for," I ask the man. He pauses, then answers, "The curse." I walk towards him, "What curse?" He smiles, "Long ago, our kind lived in Asia. The Asians didn't like us very much, they thought we were bad luck and brought drought to their land. So they found gypsies and made a deal. A spell was made and we have been cursed ever since. You are different, you can change our fate," he says and reaches out to take my hand. I look at it hesitantly, "My friends, they think I'm evil now. I can't go out there." He smiles, "That green one. He will help you I know it." I look at him still questioning, when Jack comes in the room. "Raven stay away from him," he yells. "Why," I ask. Jack shakes his head, "We can still stop this from happening, but if you go with him you are risking everything!" I look at the strange man still holding out his hand for me. "Everyone has a story to complete in life, and this one is mine. I must break the curse, I'm sorry," I say and reach for the man's hand. The air grows thinner and my vision begins to blur. Before I know it a white light is blinding me.

**Beastboy**

I look over the newspaper article again. "Beastboy you've read that fifty times already," my girlfriend says. I look over my shoulder to see her worried face. I sigh, "I'm sorry, it's just… I can't believe this. Raven has turned into a villain." The blonde girl staring at me becomes paralyzed. "You believe what the others said," she asks me confused. "Of course I do, and why do you care? A few days ago you said you thought she was evil," I yell at her. "But…you can't possible believe Raven would…," she spits out. "Terra, I don't know what to believe anymore," I sigh and look at the article.

**Terra**

'_She did it, she really did it. Rachel made them all believe she was evil. Ugh! I should have listened to Ellie,' _I think to myself."Ellie, how do you know Ellie," a voice questions me. I turn around to see a shadow. "Hello? Who are you, and how can you hear my thoughts," I ask. A masked figure steps out of the darkness. **(The same one who visited Raven.) **"I am not important, but Ellie. How do you know her," the figure asks me. "She's a friend of mine…," I mumble. "Are you a…," the unknown asks. By the voice I can tell it's a girl. While she was figuring out the right words to say I answered, "Yes." She nods and whispers a few ancient words that I recognize. Before I know it the girl takes off her mask, and she disappears. I stand there shocked by whom I just saw.

**Raven**

I blink trying to see everything around me. _'A coffee table, a TV, Rachel, a sofa… wait Rachel,' I think to myself. _I stare at my sister's face, "Where am I?" She smirks, "Just where you need to be. Did you like that man? 'Chosen one' where does he come up with this stuff?" I stare at her shocked, "You mean… I should have known! Of course my evil sister would send one of her servants! Wait… I can still get out of this! Bye Rachel, try to catch me next time!" I stick my tongue out at her and make a portal. Just as I'm about to enter it, it quivers. "Wha-," before I can finish my sentence the portal disappears. I glare at my sister, "What did you do?" She makes a pouty face, "Awe, did you not know that you agreed to this Rae. That you are stuck here as my servant?" My eyes glow red, "I'm not taking orders from you!" I open her door and walk out. I turn around and mouth the words, 'sucker!' I watch her snap her fingers, and I disappear from my place. When I open my eyes I'm in front of her again. I hold my head, "Oww."

She smiles at the sound of my pain. "That was just a warning, try to escape again, and it will be more than a headache," she whispers in my ear. I shiver at the sound of her cold dead voice. I look at her, and notice something different. Her hair and eyes are the same, but she looks dead. I walk up to her and touch her face. My finger stings at the touch. My sister starts melting away and I look at her confused.

"Nooo," I hear Jack's voice. My vision blurs again and I can hear his sobs. I open my eyes to see his head in his hands crying. "Jack," I say, but my voice comes out slurred. He looks up at me, "R-Rachel?" I look at him confused, "Is she here?" He pulls me into a hug. "Rachel I missed you so much. I thought Raven killed you," he chokes up a sob. "JACK! Snap out of it! I'm Raven," I yell at him.

He lifts his head up, his face twisting. I stare at the horrifying thing happening before me. Malchior's face appears in front of mine, and I hear his familiar chuckle. "Then you must die," he says in a deep voice. I paralyze in fear, and just as he is about to slap me, I move out of the way. He tilts his head to the side, "Come here Raven… I won't hurt you." His face twists again, and now the face is a friend of mine. Robin. "Raven, we're just trying to help you," he says. He holds out his hand and I look at it. I slowly reach for his hand.

Once I'm holding his hand his face twists again. As I see it switch from person to person, I feel heat starting in my hand. I look at it, and black vines start rapping around my hand and arm. I try to pull away but I can't move. I look at the face again and I see Derek. A kid from my school in Azarath that could copy DNAs. I stare in shock and try to pull my hand away from his. He notices and the vines grow faster. I look at the floor and notice a knife there. I reach for it but he slaps me. I grimace at him and grab the knife. I scream in pain and notice the vines are going up my neck. I try to move my hand, but it's frozen. I quickly take the knife and kill Derek. The vines stop and I whisper in his ear, "I never really liked you anyway."

I stand up and notice I'm in an alley. I mumble, "Stupid boy, and his stupid illusions." I look back at my arm and notice that it has cut through my shirt and I'm bleeding. I sigh, "Guess I'm all alone on this one." I look around to see if anyone is up. No one, I start to walk out when I hear voices behind me. "Trying to steal our spot, girlie?" I turn around to see three guys in jackets and jeans. I growl at them, "I don't have time for you idiots." The leader smirks, "She thinks she's tough. Let's see if she can handle a beating." I see him lift up his hand and I close my eyes. 'I deserve this for everything I've done,' I say to myself. I open one eye to see blonde hair fly in my face. I stare in confusion, and when I blink the men are down. I look around and whisper, "Hello? Who are you?" Someone pokes my back, and I turn around. "Terra," I whisper, shocked. She nods and holds her finger to her lips. I nod and she tells me to follow her. I freeze, remembering the article, "How do I know you're not going to turn me in? For something I didn't even do!" She faces me, "You want a reason?" I nod and she continues. "I know about Ellie, she's still alive. She always has been."

I jump in front of her, "Since when have you known this?" She stays silent for a moment. "I've always known," she tells me. I stare at her in disbelief. "How do you know her," I ask. "I'll explain it later, but for now we have to go! Your sisters coming, and you're not prepared," she half-whispers, half-yells at me. I follow behind her to an abandoned mansion. We enter the house, and she leads me through many rooms. Finally, we stop in the dining room and sit at a table. "Ask away," she says and smiles. I stare at the blue eyed girl, I don't recognize anymore. "Um… How do you know Ellie," I ask her. "Well…" she begins.

**End of Chapter 10! Woosh.**

**Is Terra good or evil? Is she really there to help Raven? How does she know Ellie?**

**Find out next chapter! :P **

**Please review.**


End file.
